


saved in my heart

by pxrkwoojin



Series: The Jeojang™ [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining, The Jeojang™, an idiot being dumb, an idiot doing embarassing stuff and being embarassed, do they have names though? nope, jihoon has other friends next to jinyoung i swear, jihoons feelings are pretty much me projecting btw, kinda? i honestly don't know this is a mess, mentioned jinhwi, rooftops sunsets and other bad cliche stuff, the AU doesn't really matter tbh, they arent important anyway this is just jihoon struggling i swear, what was i even aiming for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrkwoojin/pseuds/pxrkwoojin
Summary: Jihoon lost a bet and has pretty horrible friends whose only goal seemed to be ruining his life. So of course they would use the chance of punishing him by making him humiliate himself in front of his crush (or "helping him with his love life", as they would call it).[Jihoon has got to Jeojang in front of Woojin. That's it. That's the story.]





	saved in my heart

In this very moment, Jihoon hated everything. His best friend Jinyoung and all his other friends, he hated them all. Maybe also himself for agreeing to a bet that he knew he would lose, but especially Jinyoung and his stupid face and ideas. Once he saw the mischievous grins on his friends' faces when they were about to tell him what he would have to do for losing, he knew it could only be related to absolute embarrassment. And his crush. Maybe embarrassing himself in front of his crush. He wouldn't put it past them to ruin his (nonexistent) love life after all.

He might have been pining after the other for about two years now but he didn't need help, thank you very much. Actually, he did and he knew it, but having asked Jinyoung was the Worst Mistake of his life. He should have known not to ask him, as his so called best friend was the one who, just a few months ago, nonstop talked about Daehwi but did absolutely nothing. If the younger hadn't taken the initiative to ask him out, Jinyoung would probably still be gushing about how cute he was to this day (actually, much to Jihoon's dismay, he still did). Instead he now acted like he knew absolutely everything about confessing and romance and constantly wanted to make Jihoon do things in front of Woojin to make the younger fall for him (when really, it would've achieved the absolute opposite).

 

It was a fact, Jihoon officially hated his hypocrite of a best friend and swore to himself that he would make his friends' lives hell after this.

Sighing, he made his way to the place he had asked Woojin to meet him, the rooftop (Jinyoung's idea, not his). Even just asking the younger had been very humiliating. The rooftop, after all, was known as a place for cheesy confessions in both fiction and reality, not a place where he would want to ask his oblivious crush to meet him.

 

“Hey Woojin, I need to show you something. Can you maybe meet me on the rooftop after school tomorrow?”, he remembered asking him right after the only class they shared together, chemistry. It was one of Jihoon's worsts subjects as he never understood anything of what his teacher talked about (he could tell you that their current topic was the radical substitution and bromine but not, what that meant or even was), so just staring at Woojin and thinking about him while not trying to be too obvious, was far more inviting than trying to make sense of his teacher's ramblings, so it was what he opted for in class, he had never really talked to the younger though. This lead to Jihoon being quite taken aback when he received a nod and a small smile in response before his crush scurried away. It all happened to fast for Jihoon to properly comprehend. Woojin had agreed.

He was wondering what the red haired thought Jihoon would show him and whether he would actually appear while climbing the last few stairs and pushing open the door that lead to the school's rooftop, a place he never actually visited before (he had a few girls asking him to meet them there, blushing and obviously nervous, but he never actually showed up, in fear of being unable to reject them).

 

Upon leaving the staircase, he was met with an absolutely beautiful view. The sun had just started to set, tinting the sky and the world beneath it in various gorgeous shades of orange. The whole setting just felt incredibly romantic, like the perfect place to confess one's feelings.

Mesmerized by the view, he started thinking about using this chance to actually tell Woojin how he felt about him; how, even though he had never looked into his eyes properly, he knew that they were made up of thousands of galaxies and perfect to get lost in; how his smile was the most beautiful and breathtaking thing Jihoon had ever seen; how the most beautiful places in the world could not even compare to how absolutely amazing, stunning and wonderful the younger looked; how the little habits he had were the most adorable things Jihoon had ever seen; how his little snaggletooth, which he was insecure about, was absolutely adorable and cute too and made the perfection that was Park Woojin, actually go much, much further beyond perfection; how only thinking about the younger made Jihoon's heart beat faster; how the thought of holding his hands, being close, made him blush and go insane like the lovesick loser he was. He thought of telling him that maybe, just maybe, his tiny crush, the admiration he felt, was actually more than that; tell him he was actually in love with him. He wanted to look into his eyes, trying not to get lost in them, and tell him, that he deserved only the very best in the world.

 

Sighing once more, he pushed his hair back and looked up at the sky. Of course he wanted to tell Woojin about all his feelings but he knew he couldn't. They barely knew each other (and yet, Jihoon was in love) and Jihoon didn't even know whether the other was even interested in him, or men in general. He could not bear the thought of being rejected after spending two years of his life letting his crush grow and grow and grow. Jihoon might have been in love, but he was also too scared to ever act on it.

Instead of thinking about being rejected after a confession that would never happen, however, the boy started thinking about how he could save at least a tiny bit of his dignity from and after what was about to happen. Needless to say, he was nervous and it was showing. His fingers were playing around with the sleeves of his shirt while he kept shifting from one feet to the other. He stopped in his tracks and froze when he heard the door to the rooftop open, his eyes instinctively finding the ground. Woojin really came.

 

Unfortunately, uncomfortable silence spread between the two as neither of them said anything. Woojin probably expected Jihoon to say something first, as he was the one who asked him to come in the first place, but the latter struggled with even lifting his eyes to look at him, his heart beating at an alarming rate just because of the younger's presence.

About 20 seconds that felt like forever to both of them passed before Jihoon decided to just go for it and ruin the last bit of dignity he had in front of Woojin (who had seen him trip over his own legs a few times too many times). He looked up and at the younger for what he assumed to be the last time, as he was sure that he could never really look directly at him again after this encounter would end. He had to stop himself from marveling at how good the other looked, red hair messed up just right, even with the slowly fading light he shone brighter than the sun ever could. Put simply, the light of the setting sun, Woojin looked absolutely mesmerizing and perfect, even more so than usual.

Jihoon took a shaky breath and averted his eyes, effectively looking past Woojin and at the wall behind him. He could feel his heart rate increasing even further as he stopped fiddling with his sleeves and lifted his hands up to his chest. “Park Woojin,” he said, voice a little too high and cracking in the middle. At this very moment, Jihoon would've loved to just fade away and out of existence. Of course, his nervosity would stab him in the back. Life wouldn't just let him get this over with quickly, no, it just had to prolong his suffering, because life just didn't like Park Jihoon at all.

The boy's face was heating up as he took another deep breath, unsuccessfully trying to calm himself down before ultimately going for it.

While moving his hands in the way that Jinyoung had suggested – and definitely not stolen from some anime called Shugo Something (Jihoon couldn't remember although he would never forget the younger rambling about how 'deep and special' it was) like the uncreative loser he, too, was – he said the dreaded words, trying to sound as cute as possible (and struggling a little to do so). “Park Woojin. You're saved in my heart.” He heard himself say and to the boy his voice barely sounded like his own.

Jihoon's immediate reaction was to not look at Woojin – or rather, avoid him at all cost - and instead running away, trying to get as far as his legs could carry him. Needless to say, he felt absolutely embarrassed and thus, would probably never be able to face Woojin again.

“You're saved in my heart. How ridiculous.” he mumbled between breaths, hands on his knees for support, after he had reached the outside of the school building and made sure that no one was around.

Only once he had calmed down he started to wonder, how Woojin might have reacted, but never in his wildest dreams he could've imagined the other's actual reaction. Never would he have imagined Woojin staring fondly at Jihoon's retreating figure, a smile and faint blush slowly spreading across his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This was the first time I posted any of my messes i hope it was even remotely enjoyable!


End file.
